My December
by TrunksBabyGirl
Summary: Ist eine kleine Short Fic, die euch hoffentlich gefällt! Ich will jetzt net all zu viel Verraten, aber die Fic ist zum Lied von Linkin Park "My December" geschrieben.


Hey Leute! Das ist meine aller neuste Fiction. Ist zwar nur ne short fic, aber ich hoffe sie gefällt euch! ^^ Hab mir Mühe gegeben!  
  
Zu dieser Fic empfehle ich euch von Linkin Park "My December" zu hören oder ein anderes slowes Lied, wie z.B. Limp Bizkit "Behind Blue Eyes", o.a.  
  
Viel Spaß!!! Eure TBG ^^ *knuffel*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-.-My December-.-  
  
Ich sitze an meinem Fenster und schaue auf die weiße Landschaft. Mein Blick folgt den fallenden Schneeflocken, die vom Himmel kommen. Meine Beine umschlinge ich mit meinen Armen, habe sie ganz eng an mich heran gezogen.   
  
iThis is my December.  
  
This is my time of the year.  
  
This is my December.  
  
This is all so clear./i  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tränen zeichnen sich auf meinen Wangen ab, bahnen sich ihren Weg nach unten. Mit meinen Gedanken bin ich in einer anderen Welt. Ich bin in einer Welt in der noch alles ok ist, alles wie früher ist. Wo du noch da warst. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung wische ich mir die aufkommenden Tränen aus den Augen.   
  
iThis is my December.  
  
This is my snow covered home.  
  
This is my December.  
  
This is me alone./i  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ich stehe auf und laufe durch die kühle und leise Wohnung die so trostlos und unvollkommen wirkt. Die Wohnung wirkt tot. Es ist kein Leben mehr in ihr seid du nicht mehr da bist. Ich nehme meine Jacke von der Garderobe und ziehe sie an.   
  
iAnd I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
  
Like there was something I missed.  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things I said.  
  
To make you feel like that.  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
  
Like there was something I missed.  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you./i  
  
~*~*~  
  
Schnell lass ich meine Blicke noch mal durch die Wohnung schweifen, die ich bald nicht mehr sehen werde. So viele schöne und doch so schmerzhafte Erinnerungen liegen zwischen diesen Wänden, sind aber nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Sie bringen nur Schmerz und Trauer auf. Ich will nicht länger hier bleiben, weiß aber nicht wohin ich soll. Wahrscheinlich werde ich zu dir kommen um wieder bei dir zu sein. Ohne dich ist mein Leben zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Es ist nutzlos geworden.   
  
iAnd I'd give it all away.  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away.  
  
To have someone to come home to./i  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mein Leben besteht nur noch aus Träumen. Schon lange lebe ich nicht mehr wirklich in der realen Welt. Ich öffne die Tür und verlasse die Wohnung in der ich so lange mit dir gelebt hatte. Doch dies waren jetzt nur noch Erinnerungen die nicht mehr Wirklichkeit werden konnten. Auf dem Weg zu dir, achte ich nicht auf meine Umwelt. Ich spüre nur den Schnee, der auf mich herabfällt und von meiner Kleidung aufgesogen wird. Die weiße Landschaft sieht so trostlos aus… wie mein Leben. Ich will nur noch zu dir, dass ist mein letzter Wunsch. Das letzte was ich will und brauche.  
  
iThis is my December.  
  
These are my snow covered dreams.  
  
This is me pretending.  
  
This is all I need./i  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nun stehe ich vor einem Großen Eisentor welches die Zäune festhält die dich und andere umringen. Mein Weg zu dir kenne ich. Sogar mit geschlossenen Augen könnte ich zu dir finden. Als ich bei dir ankomme, bist du voller Schnee bedeckt. Von der großen Tanne die neben dir steht fällt ab und zu Schnee hinunter, welcher dich noch mehr bedeckt.  
  
iAnd I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
  
Like there was something I missed.  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things I said.  
  
To make you feel like that.  
  
And I...  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel.  
  
Like there was something I missed.  
  
And I...  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you.  
  
And I'd give it all away.  
  
Just to have somewhere to go too.  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to./i  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vorsichtig streiche ich den Schnee vom Stein der dir gehört, der jedem zeigt wo du bist. Ich knie vor dir runter und lasse meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Heiße Tränen tropfen auf dich nieder und bringen den Schnee zum schmelzen. Meine Hände halten sich krampfhaft an meiner Hose fest. Ich versuche meine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Langsam lege ich mich auf dir nieder, versuche eins mit dir zu werden  
  
iThis is my December.  
  
This is my time of the year.  
  
This is my December.  
  
This is all so clear./i  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ich schließe meine Augen und denke an nichts anderes als an dich. Mein Herz, meine Seele und meine Gedanken schreien nach dir. Mein Leben will ich nicht mehr ohne dich führen. Der kalte Wind bring meine Körper zum zittern. Das ich friere ist mir egal, Hauptsache ich kann bei dir sein, Bakura……  
  
iAnd I'd give it all away...  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to.  
  
Give it all away....  
  
To have someone to come home to./i 


End file.
